disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales from the Hundred Acre Wood
Tales from the Hundred Acre Wood is an upcoming TV show starring Winnie the Pooh and his friends. This is the seventh Winnie the Pooh TV show after Welcome to Pooh Corner, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Book of Pooh, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, The Classic Stories of Winnie the Pooh, ''and the upcoming The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh''. Unlike these series, Tales from the Hundred Acre Wood is more of a sitcom/sketch comedy style, with the Hundred Acre Wood as an city style populated by many more animals, and Pooh and his friends interacting with a variety of new animal characters. The comedy of Tales from the Hundred Acre Wood is a broad mix of old-fashioned wit, slapstick, pop culture references, and cartoon violence, like Warner Bros. Animation's Animaniacs. The majority of episodes were composed of six episodes (before the segments (except the first) there is an animated vignette where Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger are on the couch for seen TV, but in every episode there's a new problem with it (a running gag akin to the couch gags seen on The Simpsons)), each starring some of the characters, and bridging segments. Main Characters *Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Piglet (voiced by Travis Oates) *Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) *Owl (voiced by Craig Ferguson) *Kanga and Roo (voiced by Tress Macneillie and Max Burkholder) *Eeyore (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) *Lumpy (voiced by Kyle Stanger) *Kessie (voiced by Laura Mooney) *Lottie (voiced by Tara Strong) *Honest John and Gideon (voiced by Corey Burton and Frank Welker) *Brer Rabbit (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Brer Fox (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Practical, Fiddler and Fifer Pig (voiced by Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett and Max Burkholder) *Zeke M. Wolf (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Officer Bulldog (voiced by Billy West) *Rabbita (voiced by June Foray) *Napoleon (voiced by Gregg Berger) *The Vagabond Cat Clan (voiced by Jim Cummings, Brian Cummings, Gregg Berger, Jess Harnnell, Scott Innes, Billy West and Frank Welker) *Moosy & Dashy (voiced by Billy West and Frank Welker) *Major Sheep (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dr. Woozer (voiced by Frank Welker) *The Narrator (voiced by John Cleese) Episodes List of Tales from the Hundred Acre Wood episodes References to related media *Lumpy once again makes apperances in this show. ("My Friends Tigger & Pooh", "The Classic Stories of Winnie the Pooh") *Kessie the Blue Bird returns. ("The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh", "The Book of Pooh", "The Classic Stories of Winnie the Pooh") *Lottie the Otter appears as one of the main characters. ("Return to the Hundred Acre Wood", "The Classic Stories of Winnie the Pooh") *Honest John and Gideon becomes part of the Winnie the Pooh cast. ("Pinocchio") *Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox becomes part of the Winnie the Pooh cast. ("Song of the South") *The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf (Zeke M. Wolf) becomes part of the Winnie the Pooh cast. ("The Three Little Pigs") *Christopher Robin is absent in this series. ("Welcome to Pooh Corner") Category:Comedy Category:TV Series Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Disneymation Original Series